True Blood/Unseen characters
]] True Blood is an American television series of the supernatural drama subgenre. It aired on Sunday evenings on HBO from 2008 to 2014, spanning a total of 81 episodes. Due to its large cast and rich history, there are many characters who are referenced in the series, but are never seen. This page seeks to offer up a brief description of these minor individuals and their relationships to the more prominent characters from the show. Editor's note * A secondary purpose to this page is to provide redirect links that may be used on other pages. Each character listed here will have a link that redirects to their section heading on this page. * TB/Unseen characters serves as a shortcut to this page. Bethany Newlin Bethany Newlin was the daughter of Reverend Theodore Newlin and his wife Yvette. She was born sometime in 2007. In 2008, a group of unidentified vampires led by Stan Baker murdered the Newlin family, including Bethany. Their deaths were made to look like an automobile accident. Steve Newlin was the only survivor and focused his need for revenge into the religious group known as the Fellowship of the Sun. Big Patty Big Patty, surname unknown, lived in the town of Bunkie, Louisiana. She was the owner of Big Patty's Pie House. She employed several staff members including a waitress named Cindy Marshall, and another waitress named Harley. Claire Shelby Claire Shelby was the mother of Caroline Shelby. Caroline married Bill Compton and gave Claire two grandchildren, Thomas Compton and Sarah Compton. Thomas died while still a child, but Sarah lived on to raise a family of her own. Claire is the great-grandmother to Elizabeth Harris, who married into the Bellefleur family. Francis Stackhouse Francis Stackhouse was the brother of Earl Stackhouse and brother-in-law of Adele Stackhouse. He was the uncle of [[Corbett Stackhouse and great-uncle of Jason and Sookie Stackhouse. Francis Stackhouse went off to right in Korea. When he returned, he was so emotionally tormented that he considered taking his own life. Earl Stackhouse, being half Fae, got a psychic sensation of his brother's torment and went to Francis' house just as he was readying a noose to hang himself. Earl talked his brother out of committing suicide that day, but Francis eventually killed himself years later with a shotgun. Jesse Compton Jesse Compton was the last living blood relative of Bill Compton living in Bon Temps. He had inherited the venerable Compton plantation house from previous family members and lived there until he died sometime in 2008. With old Jesse Compton's death, ownership of the estate reverted back to Bill Compton. Minos Minos was a black house slave owned by William Compton back in the 19th century. He lived at the Compton plantation house. In the modern era, William Compton's vampire son, Bill Compton reflected fondly upon Minos, while telling stories of his past to Adele Stackhouse, Sookie Stackhouse, Jason Stackhouse and Tara Thornton. Tara did not appreciate knowing that the Compton family owned slaves. Sophia Gibbons Bellefleur Sophia Gibbons was born in 1897 and lived in Bon Temps, Louisiana. She married into the Bellefleur family and died in 1972. Nothing is known of her direct family relationships. She is buried in the Bon Temps Cemetery. Sookie Stackhouse once hit her head on Sophia's tombstone while fighting for her life against the murderous Drew Marshall. Yvette Newlin Yvette Newlin lived in Dallas, Texas and was a member of the fundamentalist religious group known as the Fellowship of the Sun. She was the wife of Theodore Newlin and the mother of Steve Newlin and Bethany Newlin. In 2008, a vampire named Stan Baker, as well as other such creatures, were agitated by the anti-vampire rhetoric issued forth by the Fellowship of the Sun. They murdered the Newlin family, and made it appear as if they were in an automobile accident. The truth behind these events never reached the general public. Steve Newlin, who was not present during this incident, continued his late father's work as spiritual leader of the Fellowship of the Sun.